


Look at me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dannato dai Precursor [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I tetri pensieri di Jak in Jak and Daxter II verso Kiera.





	Look at me

Look at me

Guardami.

A volte, quando ascolto le sue parole, esse risuonano per me come l'acqua. La sua voce è calma e rassicurante; sembra una promessa: ci sono ancora cose pure, che non ho completamente rovinato.

Proprio come quando ero ragazzo e non avevo nessun problema al mondo. Mi stendevo in spiaggia e rotolavo fino all’oceano, mi stendevo sotto una palma e dormivo. Lei era lì, al mio fianco.

Anche allora la sua voce era tutto per me.

Altre volte, però, e la cosa si fa sempre più frequente man mano che passano i giorni, c'è una punta di freddezza nella sua voce, che non penso che lei voglia che io senta.

A volte la sua voce è come il ghiaccio, e non posso davvero biasimarla. A volte vorrei prenderla e scuoterla.

Tutto questo è colpa di quello che quel vecchio ci ha tenuto nascosto! Lei continua ad idolatrarlo.

Maledetto, ci ha portati in questo viaggio nel tempo, mi ha trascinato in questo incubo!

Mi sveglio nel bel mezzo della notte, giorno dopo giorno, urlando, completamente sudato ed è così dannatamente difficile anche solo respirare.

Farei di tutto per farla essere meno gelida e distante. Pur di riscaldarla ho baciato un’altra. Preferivo il suo odio bollente come lava alla maschera di finto garbo che indossa davanti a me.

Dexter mi guarda preoccupato e alle volte mi chiedo se sappia cosa provo. Io mi sento ancora lì, su quella sedia, a diventare un mostro giorno dopo giorno, esposto a quella robaccia. Le scariche che attraversavano il mio corpo facevano più male di una ferita da proiettile. Gli aghi si conficcavano nella mia pelle, raschiavano come bisturi fin alle ossa.

Sa che cerco di farla arrabbiare, spesso ci riesco. Le faccio notare che non ha lo stesso carattere di quando eravamo bambini; quello di solito è la scintilla perfetta per scatenare la fiammata della sua ira.

"E tu sei un buon giudice per valutare un carattere?! Guardati!" mi urla addosso.

Guardami tu!

Guarda le mie cicatrici e il modo in cui rabbrividisco quando qualcuno cerca di toccarmi, come voglio urlare e tremo quando quel dannato allarme suona in modo così simile a quello della prigione. Sì, mi ricorda quello che si accendeva poco prima della doccia. Mi rinchiudevano lì, nudo, e il getto che m’investiva mi mozzava il fiato, così freddo da bruciarmi la pelle. Dopo ore di torture, lì venivo anche umiliato, picchiato.

Urlavo sempre. Io che non sapevo neanche di poter parlare!

Il dolore mi ha sbloccato, perché alla fine di tutto non ero più io.

Guardami adesso!

Soffio sulla pistola fumante che tengo tra le mani, ancora sporche di sangue appiccicoso. Potrei sembrare un mostro, ma non è niente rispetto a quando mi trasformo. La furia animale che deforma il mio viso, la mia pelle grigiastra da cadavere, le mie mani che distruggono ogni cosa grazie ai loro artigli affilati, quanto le mie zanne. I miei occhi scuri come la pozza che segno la fine della vecchia vita del mio migliore amico, per una mia disattenzione.

Guardami adesso: ululare, ferire ed uccidere come il demone delle vecchie storie.

Ma so, in fondo, che non le importa davvero, non capirà. Qualsiasi cosa io faccio, non ascolterà.

Lei era sempre stata così gentile, bella e pudica. Adesso fa finta che tutto vada bene, ma… Quando la tocco si ritira. Si lava a lungo, come a volersi togliere l’oscurità che emana la mia pelle di dosso. Respira voltata dall’altra parte quando le sono vicino, come se avessi un pezzo insopportabile che si alza dalle mie carni.

Inutile provare a fingere che potremmo tornare chi eravamo una volta. Non posso per quello che ho fatto, per quello che mi hanno fatto.

Non c’è niente che tu possa fare per aiutarmi, ma ormai non ci provi neanche più a farlo.

Guardami.


End file.
